There is a critical shortage of qualified tobacco control scientists, especially in developing countries. We envision the training component of this TTURC as the start of international tobacco control research training program that focuses on science-to-policy translation. The Career Development Program (CDP) has the goal of building capacity for tobacco policy research by investing resources in training young researchers, strategically linking established tobacco control researchers within and across countries, and promoting cross-disciplinary training of tobacco control scientists. We have created two Career Development award tracks to support these aims: 1) Transitioning/Young Scientist Track, will fund new or experienced investigators transitioning to the tobacco control field for a period of up to 3 years (competitively renewed annually); and 2) Short-Term Intensive Transdisciplinary Track, which will fund brief transdisciplinary training for TTURC co-investigators. In addition we will support the development of online training modules on tobacco policy topics and conferences and conference travel for investigators from developing countries. A funding announcement will be made annually and advertised widely to scientists throughout the world using international list serves including GLOBALink, eTC (electronic Tobacco Control), the Society for Nicotine and Tobacco Research, and through direct communication with leading tobacco control experts around the globe. We expect to support 3-4 career development awards per year. A CDP Review Committee chaired by Geoffrey Fong, PhD and consisting of Drs. Cameron, Giovino, Kozlowski, Omar, Ross, and Wakefield will oversee the program. RPCI has committed $75,000 per year to support the CDP.